Sasuke's Confession
by T'Liana
Summary: "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." A deeply religious Sasuke Uchiha goes to Confession after Sunday mass. Why? He had sex before marriage. With a boy. SasuNaru.


Mixing _Naruto_ with religion. This was actually inspired by the Netflix _Daredevil_ series, where Matt goes to the priest to confess what he's done, but Naruto style. What if Sasuke's family was deeply Catholic? We know that homosexuality is frowned upon by the Church, so imagine peoples' reactions to Sasuke making love to another boy. An interesting religious moral dilemma, I reckon.

Oh, and I would appreciate it if religious fanatics would keep their opinions to themselves. This is a story for fun and I don't intend any insult to my own religion.

o.O.o

 **Sasuke's Confession**

 _The two seventeen-year-olds were lying on a queen-sized bed, a laptop resting at their feet. It was pitch black outside and the only light came from the distorted computer screen as it played a movie._

 _However, the boys weren't watching the movie. It merely provided a light source so they could see each other as they made out, the dark-haired boy straddling the blonde._

 _Sasuke pulled back and pressed a finger against Naruto's mouth. "We have to be quiet."_

 _Naruto grinned and nodded. "Sure thing. I wouldn't want to wake your parents with my sex noises?"_

 _"_ _Shut up before I lose my nerve," Sasuke growled, reclaiming Naruto's lips again. It was hard to believe that five minutes ago, they'd just been best friends. Now they were on top of each other, lost in a lust that only teenagers in love could feel._

"The mass is ended. Go forth and bring peace."

It was Sunday mass at St. Hokage's Church. The church was a good size as its congregation wasn't massive, but not small either. It was made almost entirely of wood with a carpet floor and was wide enough for three rows of pews plus aisles. Each pew could seat ten people. All the pews faced a raised platform with an altar and serving tables for communion. At the very back of the church was the lobby and the Confession booth. Huge glass doors joined the lobby to the concrete car-park outside.

As mass finished, Sasuke sat quietly while his parents and brother exited the pew first. He slid along the wood until reaching the armrest and stood, walking silently behind his much taller older brother, whose face was gaunt from the 5am start. Sasuke often said that Itachi worked too hard and needed to rest on Sunday mornings. After all, he could always go to the night mass.

His parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, were too awake to be healthy. Then again, they were much more devout Catholics than he was. God was their life and they had passed that belief down to their sons.

The worst thing about the mass ending, Sasuke thought, was that his parents always wanted to hang around and chat to families they knew. It was always the Yamanakas, Aburames and Hyugas. Other families, like the Naras and Akimichis, had enough sense to leave straight away. Normally Sasuke wasn't too bothered about staying back, but today he wanted nothing more than to leave church and hunt down the blonde that had destroyed all he had believed in.

He averted his eyes from his usual church companions and extracted himself from the group, walking through the church doors alone. Once outside, he glared at the grey sky and leant against the wall, hands in his pockets. Ino Yamanaka stuck her head out the door with a concerned expression.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked quietly. "You seem a bit… off today."

He shrugged. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Is it physical or emotional?"

"Look Ino, I appreciate the thought, but I just want to be left alone right now." He hated sounding so bratty, but this was Ino. She wouldn't care.

"Okay. I'm here to talk if you need it." She ducked back into the church and popped back out again. "You could go to Confession. It might help."

"Just go."

She went inside without a word and stayed inside. Sasuke turned his gaze back to the sky and fought back a curse. He shouldn't have come to church. Only good Catholics came to church, and he wasn't a good Catholic. He'd sinned in a way that his family never had. He'd… given in to his basic desires and ignored his whole life of self-control. And for what?

 _"_ _Woah cowboy, you're going a bit fast there," Naruto giggled, wriggling as Sasuke yanked his pants off. Sasuke heaved against the material and finally tugged it off, tossing the pyjama pants onto the floor. He did the same with his own pants, followed by his boxers, and they were both naked._

 _Sasuke rained kisses all over the blonde's torso, his hands sliding down the tan body, feeling every dint and crevice. His progress stilled when he reached Naruto's waist and he hesitated, unsure if he wanted to travel any further. Naruto's hand had no such qualms and he touched Sasuke in his most intimate place, earning a muffled moan from the raven. Sasuke touched Naruto the same way and realised that the other boy felt very similar to him in both size and texture._

 _"_ _How far do you wanna…?" Sasuke hesitated again._

 _"_ _If we don't go all the way now, we never will. I know you that well."_

 _Sasuke knew completely that having sex with Naruto would bond them together, but right now he didn't care. All his lust-filled mind registered was Naruto's length held in his hand and the blonde's smaller body captured beneath him. The physical need was driven by the love the raven felt towards his friend, a love he'd always supressed. Now it wouldn't be supressed. He had no control._

 _"_ _Let's do it."_

 _Naruto blushed. "I was hoping you'd say that."_

Thinking back on the event, Sasuke registered the guilt that wracked his entire body. He'd been brought up a Catholic and held strong Catholic beliefs, but two nights ago he'd violated two of the most important ones.

Itachi exited the church and moved in front of Sasuke tiredly. "Ino says you're upset. Can I help?"

Not unless you have a machine that can go back in time, Sasuke thought bitterly. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You've been this way since Naruto left yesterday morning. Did you guys fight?"

"No. I just want to be left alone."

Itachi's dark eyes searched the identical ones of his brother. He didn't seem satisfied with what he found there. "Okay, you're coming with me." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled him back into the church, ignoring his brother's cries of protest. "If you won't talk to me, go to Confession. You need to get this off your chest."

"Itachi, I'm fine! Just let me go!"

The entire congregation stared as Itachi shoved Sasuke into the Confession booth and slammed the door shut. Fugaku and Mikoto looked away in embarrassment while the other families adopted concerned expressions.

Sasuke slammed onto the hard wooden seat of the Confession booth and rubbed his back in annoyance, glaring daggers at the wooden door. It was pitch black in this part of the booth, just like it was two nights ago…

 _The laptop was turned off and placed on the floor, bathing both boys with darkness. Sasuke's lips felt sore as he kissed Naruto harder, as he'd never kissed anyone before and his lips weren't used to the friction._

 _Naruto pulled back and ripped the condom packet with his teeth, fumbling for Sasuke's manhood in the blackness. His entire body tingled when Naruto wound the condom over his hardness._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Sasuke panted quietly, his body trembling._

 _Naruto pressed a kiss against the raven's lips. "You're going to have to prepare me first. That means… putting your fingers inside me."_

 _Sasuke swallowed and ghosted his fingers over Naruto's legs, feeling everything in his mission to find the blonde's entrance. "It's here."_

 _"_ _Suck on your fingers for a minute. It'll make it easier."_

 _Sasuke did as he was told and hesitated. "Have you done this before?"_

 _"_ _No. I've just done my research."_

 _The raven hesitantly pushed his finger in, gritting his teeth at the sensation. This was where Naruto pooped from. It was kind of… gross. But this was how it was done. He added another finger and pressed harder, earning a moan from the boy beneath him. The moan sent a bolt of electricity straight to Sasuke's crotch and he shuddered in anticipation._

A square gap appeared in the wall, allowing a small amount of light to filter through. The face of the priest, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was visible, and the old man stared straight ahead, averting his eyes from the Uchiha.

"Good morning young Sasuke," Father Hiruzen murmured, his voice hoarse from the previous mass. "What brings you to Confession today?"

"My brother dragged me," Sasuke sighed.

"Interesting. I haven't seen you here before."

"Look, I've been told to confess my sins, but they're unholy in the eyes of God. I committed the worst of crimes. And no, I didn't kill anyone."

"God forgives all who sin. He sent Jesus to begin his work and we are continuing it."

Sasuke hesitated. "Well, it has to do with my friend… his name is Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. I remember when his parents used to come to Sunday mass, God rest their souls. How is he?"

"He's okay, I guess. We've been friends since we were really little. We went to the same primary school and high school and he comes over to my house all the time, since he lives alone. We even had a sleepover two nights ago."

Father Hiruzen nodded. "Friendships are important in a young man's life. Is this what troubles you?"

"No… well, sort of. We didn't have a falling-out or anything. It's just…" He paused for several long moments.

"You may take as long as you need."

Sasuke took several deep breaths. "During the sleepover… when everyone went to bed… we had sex."

 _The raven took a deep breath and wound his fingers through Naruto's hair, pushing into him all at once. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but Sasuke kissed him to still the sound. They couldn't wake his parents. Sasuke stroked blonde locks and his heart pounded. Had he hurt Naruto? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had. Slowly, Naruto's panicked pants lessened and his breath came easier._

 _"_ _Okay. You can move," Naruto breathed._

 _Sasuke moved slowly, unsure of the actions needed. Luckily Naruto seemed to know and he helped Sasuke fall into a smooth rocking motion. They moved together in the darkness, panting quietly, rolling together in a synchronisation._

 _"_ _Sasuke… I love you," Naruto whispered, his lips against the raven's ear._

 _Sasuke didn't even think about his response. "I love you too."_

Father Hiruzen didn't even blink at Sasuke's confession. He didn't react at all. He was probably expressing all his disgust on the inside, and after that was done he'd spit words of wisdom and leave the booth as quickly as possible. Even priests had their limit, and homosexual acts made up most of that limit. Then there was the sex before marriage. It was frowned upon for a male Catholic to do that, and even worse for a female. There was always the risk of pregnancy without a married partner for financial support. At least Sasuke didn't have to worry about Naruto getting pregnant.

"You are aware of the Church's view on homosexuality," Father Hiruzen said quietly. "Sexual relations between two men are severely frowned upon, especially if the men are Catholic."

"Yes. I just… I don't even know what happened. One minute we were watching the movie, and the next we were making out. I couldn't stop it." He shuddered. "It was weak, I know."

"Do you love him?"

The question caught Sasuke by surprise. Once again, he didn't think about his response. "I do. It's hard to accept it."

"You're afraid that your faith will make it impossible for you to be together freely."

"Yes. My parents…"

"Your parents should be proud that you have found love in this world." Father Hiruzen turned his head so he was looking directly at the Uchiha. "The Church may frown at homosexuality, but they encourage love for one another."

"I don't know. I want to be with him, but I don't want to hurt those around me."

"We are all God's flock and forgiveness is our primary goal. You have committed no sin, as you are in love. Love drives us to do strange things, but it is right. You love this boy and nothing will change that."

Sasuke felt light-headed all of the sudden. "You're… okay with us?"

"I for one have no issue with you and the boy. Times are changing, Sasuke, and I am changing with it. As long as you love and remain faithful to your partner, God will smile upon you." Father Hiruzen smiled. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Should I tell my parents?"

"Only you can decide that. If they love you, they will learn to forgive you. It will take time."

"And Itachi?"

"He is your brother. He will forgive you no matter what."

Sasuke smiled for the first time in days. "Thank you Father. I feel a lot better now. I know what I'm going to do."

Father Hiruzen raised his hand in the sign of the cross. "With the power vested within me from my Lord God, I bless the union between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you Father!" Sasuke fumbled with the door and tugged it open, flying out with eagerness. His eyes were wild as he sought out the dark hair of his parents. He saw them standing between the Yamanakas and Hyugas.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said in relief, "there you are."

"Hahaoya!" Sasuke shouted. "Chichi! I have something to tell you!"

"Go ahead," Fugaku nodded.

"I'm gay! And I'm in love with Naruto!"

 _Sasuke released for the first time ever, overwhelmed with all the feelings and sensations. Naruto took a moment longer and they collapsed with exhaustion, arms around each other._

 _"_ _Wow," Naruto panted. "That was… better than I expected." He swallowed. "Did you like it?"_

 _"_ _I loved it." Sasuke's mind was still muddled from the sex hormones. "Did you mean what you said when you said you loved me?"_

 _"_ _Of course. I've loved you for a few years." He tightened his arms around the raven. "We can't let your parents walk in in the morning and see us like this."_

 _A bucket of icy-cold water was thrown over Sasuke's cloud of bliss. "Oh my God… my parents… Naruto, what did we do!?"_

He turned and ran from the church before his parents could explode. They wore identical looks of shock at their son's declaration, as did the people around them. Sasuke laughed as he ran down the street, away from the church that could have ruined any chance between him and Naruto.

Where was he going? He was going to find Naruto and tell him that they'd done the right thing. He was going to confess his love.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I love you!"

Two blocks away a blonde jogger stopped in his tracks and stared up at the sky, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
